ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Walister Resistance
The Walister Resistance is an organization founded and led by Duke Ronwey in response to Hierophant Balbatos's ethnic-cleansing campaign. They became one of the three factions of Valeria's racially-fueled civil war, representing the Walister people. The Resistance became severely compromised after Ronwey's capture and imprisonment in the army's own stronghold, Almorica Castle, but thanks to Denam Pavel and his companions the Duke was freed and the Resistance began their counterattack. Denam Pavel was made leader of his own order within the Resistance. Later the Duke made the extreme decision to sacrifice the civilians of Balmamusa to unify the Walister against the Galgastani, causing a rift of opinion within the army itself, and later their increased unpopularity. Denam's and Vyce's positions in the Resistance depends on the choice made at the end of Chapter 1: either Denam follows through with the order and Vyce defecs, forming the New Walister Alliance; or Denam defects and Vyce takes Denam's place as one of the Duke's most trusted men. Despite tensions, the Walister Resistance remains one of the main factions vying for control of Valeria. Later on the Duke is assassinated, either by Vyce Bozeck or Leonar Reci Rimon. In the former case he's either made a scapegoat by the Bakram or killed on the spot by the Duke's guardsmen. In both cases, Leonar becomes the leader of the Resistance. Some time later after this, Leonar himself dies, either killed by Denam or stabbed in the back by Catiua Pavel. Due to circumstances, Denam is made leader of the Resistance. After the Dark Knights Loslorien's intervention is made known, and due to Denam's change in motivations, the Resistance goals change from the supremacy of the Walister to the liberation of Valeria from Lodis influence and the end of the civil war. Denam's further choices make the Resistance allies of the Order of Philaha (under Archiereus Mreuva) and unify most of the Walister, the Galgastani and the Bakram. At the war's end the Resistance disbands following the coronation of Queen Versalia Oberyth or, if Versalia died, their own leader Denam Morne. Notable Members * Denam Morne - joined after rescuing Duke Ronway, later becomes leader of the Resistance. * Denam's Order - Denam's own army, later comes to represent the Resistance directly. * Juda Ronwey - founder and former leader, slain by Leonar or Vyce. * Vyce Bozeck - former member, either he rejoins the Resistance or is executed shortly after his slaying of Duke Ronwey. * Leonar Reci Rimon - Knight of Almorica, becomes leader of the resistance after the Duke's death and is later slain by Denam or Catiua. * Ravness Loxaerion - Knight of Almorica, defects after she hears the orders to massacre Balmamusa and either dies shortly after or lives to rejoin the Resistance later under Denam's banner. * Donnalto Presance - joined after the destruction of his church in Almorica. * Arycelle Dania - defected after the Balmamusa massacre, either to join the New Walister Alliance or Denam's Order. * Sara Ostvald - later joins Denam's Order. * Voltare Montrose - later joins Denam's Order. * Felicia Malxion - later joins Denam's Order. Category:Revolutionary Armies